Lost in You...
by Crystal-V-Princess
Summary: Ranma is watching Akane and finds out a few things about himself in the process...
1. Default Chapter

Lost in You.  
  
By: Crystal_V_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and storylines (except for the one I'm writing of course!) are the property of Rumiko Takahashi (God bless her genius!).  
  
Note: This chapter is from Ranma's point of view--well, you probably figured that-oh well-heh,heh-  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this fic to the wonderful "Fireblaze" who is always reading and reviewing my stuff! You're the best!!!!! All of you who are reading this now rock too! Mwah! XXXOOO!!!!!  
  
She was poised and graceful, her kicks blurred knife blades slicing through the air with trained speed and agility, the strength of her body concentrated completely into her right leg.  
  
I looked at the girl before me, her emotions so loud they practically read themselves to me. To Kasumi cooking was the way she expressed herself, it was the same with Nabiki and swindling, like them in this only, Akane Tendo, the youngest of the three daughters, expressed her every feeling through martial arts, and what feelings.  
  
Ferocity seeped from her every stoma, it was everywhere on her body. Settled on the back of her neck, sending the tiny hairs prickling about with the static force of her rage; on her lips, their soft pinkness tightened in a grim line, like a slice across her face. In her large brown eyes, the appearance of crushed velvet still shone on their surface, but within, glowing sparks of ire flickered, never dimming, struggling to break the façade before being pulled back down, and on her hands, their slender white fingers digging painfully into her palms, squeezing emptiness as they lunged forward at command of their mistress.  
  
For some reason, I find myself wondering if I was the cause of her vehemence and distress, and if mine was the neck she saw as her hand closed in another compact fist. I felt something ache in my chest at the thought and decided to ignore it. If Akane was feeling angry about something I'd done then she could just tell me straight out, I'm not about to ask while she's flinging almost physically powerful "Bile Waves" all around the dojo.  
  
I do move a little closer though, tilting my head in a way to take in all of her movements from the best points. Something is really bugging her. Something big, and I suddenly feel a wave of worry wash over me, and I hope silently that it is me she's mad at. If it's not me, then it could be some other person who's captured her anger, thus her attention, some other man. 'Idiot', I think, 'why worry, you don't care. You don't even like the macho chick.' Right? My mind does a tailspin and I'm caught between confusion and doubt. Man, I hate being in the middle.  
  
To distract myself from the dangers of my thoughts, I concentrate on Akane again and feel myself getting lost in her. It's not unusual for me, getting lost in this girl. I do it frequently.  
  
At breakfast sometimes, when we're in a hurry to get going and she plops down beside me at the table, eating hurriedly, completely unaware of the fact that her knee had brushed mine, how many times? Was it twelve? Not that I'm counting of course. So, it's true that after a few minutes of flustered grousing I let my leg rest against hers, the warmth of her tiny body rushing into mine like electricity through our knees. So what?  
  
Other times it's in school, on those rare occasions I can't manage to fall asleep during class I lay my head down on my arms which are folded on my desktop to give the appearance of slumber, then sneak peeks at her throughout lessons. Her pert little face scrunched in deliberation of the homework paper her eyes are traveling over. When I'm lost in Akane I don't miss anything.  
  
My gaze follows her everywhere she goes in the room. She sharpens a pencil, I watch as her skirt swishes about her slender calves ethereally. She bites her lip, she does that a lot, and runs the tip of her tongue over her mouth, ridding it of dryness. Chews her pencil gently, her teeth quietly clicking against the metal of the eraser band, leaving tiny almost indistinguishable bite marks on the wood. I catch it all.  
  
My favourite moments to lose myself in her though are when we're talking. Really talking, completely alone. Just a boy and a girl, ourselves. Because those are the times she smiles the most. When I say something funny or she says something she thinks is funny, those smiles appear. The ones that make me feel like I'm spiraling around in a hurricane and at the same time my body's melting down around me into a puddle. Those smiles. And her eyes.  
  
The deep liquid eyes I drown in, especially when they're paired with those smiles. It's a devastating and dizzying effect, that I can't even deny to myself. And that's the worst kind of truth, the kind you can't even lie about to yourself, because that means that you actually know that without a doubt it's true. Always.  
  
How do these perilous thoughts keep popping into my head? It must have been that egg roll I snatched from Pop, it looked a little off.  
  
Akane is still going strong, destroying her invisible opponent easily, or at least that's what I assume considering the circumstances. She always fights angry, with such passion, but only on the physical battlefield. When it comes to me, when we're disagreeing on something and mallets or drop-kicks are not involved she's always so icy. So hard to reach in ways that I can't even begin to fathom.  
  
Kasumi told me once that Akane kept herself out of emotional conflicts as often as possible since their mother died, and has built up a sort of protective barrier around her heart. When I look at her now, I question silently, 'Do you really think you need to protect your heart from me?'  
  
I wonder briefly if I could effect her in such a way to get past her guard and the perfectly tuned discipline and charge she's always struggling to keep over herself. To break through her shield for only a moment, just enough time to reach across the lengths of her mind and grab hold of her heart. Then I find myself wishing it as she turns to do punched in my direction, working her way around in the circular motion she uses, completely ignoring me. Those eyes that can be so warm when she wills it staring right ahead as if she doesn't see me, like I'm part of the wall. Why is my heart sinking this way?  
  
Her body does a perfect spiral after she finishes the practice punches and her leg flares outward in such a way that would undoubtedly catch any would-be attacker square in the face. Sometimes she's such a klutz and she looks even more so around people like Shampoo and Ukyo who are stronger and more balanced in their movements, but right now, as she twists and turns under my gaze, in these moments of unvoiced expression I see her natural grace. Peeping out from behind her awkward, uncertain nature, and they just can't compare. She has some sort of built- in delicacy which their strictly trained bodies lack. Thinking about this I realize how feminine she really is beneath her macho exterior, and find an altogether new and acknowledgeable respect and interest in those short, girly skirts and dresses she loves to wear.  
  
Thinking about short skirts leads me to ponder her thighs and not surprisingly, my eyes travel with my thoughts to the white gi pants she's wearing right now, pulled tight against the curves of her hips and legs. I try to catch myself, try to say that this is leading me in a bad direction, but I guess I'm not listening to me today. I've gotten lost in Akane once more, and though a blush spreads over my cheeks self- consciously at the knowledge that I have been, am, staring at her body, which usually wouldn't be classified as abnormal teenage boy behaviour, I don't stop looking.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that, Ranma!" Her voice is quick and hurried with a husky tone to it because of her fast movements and lack of breath. Her short black hair is flying around her head in silky, uncombed wisps and a small droplet of perspiration trickled down her forehead and lands at the apex of her top lip. Damn. I'm feeling a little warmer than usual and I don't think it's because of any actual temperature change.  
  
So, she did notice me after all. Something flutters in my chest and up to my throat. Despite her seemingly obvious disinterest in my activities, she was also watching me. This thought pleases me and I feel my lips part in an idiotic grin.  
  
"You're weird." She says, now completely finished with her exercises. I simply stare at her, not at her hair or her legs, into her face. I can't peel my eyes away and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be the one in control. Maybe that's the problem with us. We both want to completely control what goes on in between us in our relationship. Notwithstanding the hazardous direction of my thoughts I accept it as one of those undeniable truths again.  
  
We're in a relationship. A serious one. It doesn't matter that we constantly harass and yell at each other, there's something there. Something I've been trying to avoid thinking about, so I tried to find a way to concentrate my thoughts on something else and began getting lost in her. I think that only made my predicament worse.  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut for a second, trying to break my gaze from her somehow and when I open them she's much closer, and to my surprise, it looks as if she's lost in me too. It's comforting and confusing at the same time, but I don't have much time to ponder it because without a word she presses her lips to mine.  
  
It's a different sort of confrontation to say the least, but I gladly accept the challenge of sorts, gripping her arms gently, but pulling her tighter against me. It feels like waves are crashing in my brain and I begin to feel lightheaded, but I don't let her go. Not for a few minutes, and even when our lips finally part we just sit there for a while holding each other.  
  
Akane's hands push lightly against my chest and I obediently release her tacit command, a swell of protest rising up somewhere inside me but never making it to my lips as she looks at me straight in the face.  
  
"Sometimes I get lost in you, Ranma." Then she's gone, heading for the house and I don't turn around to watch her walk away. I'm too busy trying to figure out what just happened. And then it hits me. I, Ranma Saotome am in love. With Akane Tendo. I've been lost in her for a very long time. And will always be, now and forever.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it!!! I'm thinking about adding another chappie to this from Akane's point of view. Watcha' think? I am working on the deleted sentences from "Hallowe'en Harbinger" which confused people a bit because Ranma didn't change into a girl when hit by rain. The sentences which were deleted by mistake explained this. Okie? Um, if you want to check out my other ficcies, click on my name and it will give you a listing! Once again, thank you all for reading my stuff! I love you guys!!! God bless!  
  
-Crystal_V_Princess ;P 


	2. Getting In My Head

Lost in You: Getting In My Head By: Crystal_V_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and storylines (except for the one I'm writing of course!) belong to Rumiko Takahashi (God bless her genius!).  
  
Note: If you would like an explanation for the kisses I nmy stories please read the "Author's Note" at the end of the fic. Thank you! ;P  
  
Dedications: To Fireblaze, who always reads my stories!!! And to my friend Tim who offers great encouragement to me, thanks for everything you guys!!! Luv ya'!!!!  
  
He's been watching me for a while, following my every movement, yet I don't feel angry that he's staring. Not really.  
  
That might be because I'm watching him too; getting lost in the intense azure oblivion of his eyes beneath thick brows; his wild hair pulled into the staple pigtail which I've come to see as an intricate part of Ranma's persona Exploring every contour of his face, the pointed yet strong chin; his set mouth as he concentrates on me, and nearly there cheekbones which verge on making his face sharp.  
  
  
  
He's so still, barely moving, except for the shallow rise and fall of his chest with every breath. Thankfully breathing comes naturally, if it didn't I think he might have forgotten how to by now. But that's just Ranma, his personality so serious and commanding at times, the aura which surrounds him bright around him, demanding that I look back, even if I'm doing it clandestinely. Which I am.  
  
Watching him watching me, to anyone else it wouldn't seem like something I'd do. Why should I care about this boy, an arrogant, over-bearing jerk. But he's so much more, more than anything I ever could have expected.  
  
He brings something out in me I'm not sure I'm ready for, and it's scary. I've always tried to keep anyone besides my family from touching my heart, from touching me in any way. But he does, so I build up a wall and stand behind it when I talk to him, a scared little girl confused and helpless in the face of her own emotions. And it hurts, sometimes I think me more than him. Because it blocks out any way to reach for something more.  
  
  
  
So I try to convince myself whenever my heart starts to waver and the walls start crumbling against his smile, that I don't want anything more, and up they go again.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if maybe we weren't always yelling at each other and those other girls would just go away, if I could let go of the walls completely, and maybe discover at least a few things about him that I've never known.  
  
It's a stupid thought, I've been told countless times by countless people that life never just falls into place. If you want something you have to go out and work for it, fight for it. And so I do, I try my best to fight, but somehow my way of fighting doesn't seem to work. I can't even remember the myriad times I've wanted him to realize I am fighting for him, just in my own way, on my own terms. But he never does.  
  
Yes, I used to wonder, what if, but I try not to anymore, because life isn't "what if", life is what is, and you have to make the best of what you're supplied with instead of wishing for something else. Sometimes I hate myself for knowing that philosophy, I always hate the philosophy for just being true.  
  
  
  
He's inching closer now, I catch the movement from the corner of my eye and glance at him briefly, straining my own eyes so I barely have to move my head. He should know by now not to test the limits when I'm angry, but he does anyway, tilting his head, his wondering gaze taking all of me in. I'm tempted to implement our little tradition and send him into orbit around Nerima, but I don't. And I know why. That' s what's bugging me.  
  
  
  
I thrust out my arms again and again, seeing nothing where I'd usually see an imaginary Ranma when I'm training by myself. I try to focus all the things he's done to me throughout the time we've spent together, piling them all up to make myself see his face where my fists are pumping in the air. It doesn't work. I realize why quickly; a wave of memouries washes over me and I see him saving me every time he's gotten me into trouble. I feel like I'm going to cry, so I throw my a kick in with the series of punches, seeing my own face. Why can't I accept what's there?  
  
I want to stop, all of this. Why do I have to feel like this? I never asked to cry at his remarks, to get jealous when girls flock around him, to enjoy being held close when he rescues me. I never asked for any of that. I never asked for Ranma. Never wanted him, but I do now. And it scares me out of my mind. The loss of control I've always held over my own emotions; how it crumbles when he comes into view. And, like trust, once it's gone it's hard to get back. Very hard.  
  
  
  
I don't think I've cried as much in my whole life as I do now that Ranma's here. But I'd never change a moment if I could. Sometimes it's good to cry, and sometimes I need it.  
  
I think usually I'm crying more because of myself than anything he's done. I want control, I want to be able to tell myself, 'don't smile, don't feel like that', but it's like trying to tell myself 'don't live'. Because that's what this really is, life and death in one emotion. It's the most painful thing to ever be experienced and the most sought after thing in the whole world. This feeling.  
  
  
  
I can't bring myself to say it yet, can't even think it. I don't know what I'll do when my mind finally accepts the facts of my heart. Right now I'm just trying to put it away, forget the word I can't say. But that's just like not experiencing it, which is impossible. It's a cruel irony, it kills me and yet I can't live without it.  
  
  
  
An acerbic grin curls my lips and I put extra power into my next kick. He seems to flinch in a daze. He's still watching me. "Stop staring at me like that, Ranma." I state, my voice strange and unfamiliar in my ears, like I'm listening to someone else speak.  
  
He blushes and I can almost hear him gulp, but he doesn't turn away. His eyes are still plastered to me. Now I'm feeling a little strange. What's going on here? I thought I was the one who always got lost in him. Not just in his outer features but in trying to understand him. Trying to read between the lines when he hinted at the need for translation with a gesture, a quick rise in tone. It was almost comical to see him in the predicament I'd always seen as only mine.  
  
I stop practicing, finished trying to forget what I came out here forget, unsuccessfully I might add. I notice he's grinning indiscreetly and I'm puzzled once again. This is not my night for revelations, that's for sure. "You're weird." The words seem to slip out on instinct and I fight the desire to cover my mouth. Why do I always have to say something stupid whenever he's not fighting with me? If I didn't know myself I'd say I was scared of what might happen if we kept our cool around each other. What might be revealed on both sides, whether good or bad.  
  
He closes his eyes and I hear him take a deep breath. What is he doing? What does he expect me to do? Maybe he's just tired. Doubtful.  
  
  
  
'Ranma, what?!' I'd like to scream at him. 'Tell me what you want! Give me answers!' Again, I don't. I truthfully don't think he'd be able to answer what he wanted any better than I could. It was our bane and our blessing in a way. If we didn't know the answer then we couldn't want it too much.  
  
Somehow I do though and an insane thought pops into my head. 'No! No! No! No! No!' I yell at myself, hating the feelings which make my heart swell at the contemplation of what I've just been thinking. 'Don't you dare! Don't! You'll hate yourself later for it!' But it's too late, I've already ducked my head and pressed my lips to his.  
  
My hangs hang rigid at my sides, and I can feel the surprise and exhilaration course through, though we're barely touching. He grabs my arms, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, hard but not hurting. When we finally part I can barely breathe and I don't move as he continues to silently hold me to him.  
  
I put my hands flat on his chest, not sure of what I'll do if I remain here much longer, and pull away. I look at him, straight in the eyes, those eyes I can't escape. "Sometimes I get lost in you, Ranma." I can't believe I just said that and I'm half ashamed and half euphoric. My voice is strangely distant and metallic in my ears.  
  
Then I leave, heading for the house, and I don't look back. Why should I? I've accepted what I feel, what I've just done, and maybe I will hate myself later. But I don't now, and that's what matters.  
  
Right now I'm flying, relishing being permanently lost in this boy, this man, I've come to care for so greatly. "Akane Tendo," I whisper aloud to myself as I walk away, "you're a fool." Yes, I am. But isn't everybody when they're in love. There's a question I know the answer to.  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you liked it, I tried to explain why I made Akane kiss him as I noticed quite a few of you wanted to know. I had planned exactly that reason when I wrote the first chappie. Addressing the fact that Ranma and Akane share at least one brief and chaste kiss in every fic I've written, well, here's the explanation for that: it's my staple. I like to emphasize in my writing the innocent relationship they share, but to also show that as they are getting older and more mature so are their feelings. Not to the point of being sex-laced, vulgar, or offensive, as I do not promote such things. But that they are slowly realizing that things beside smiles can be shared in a respectful and pleasant way. I do know that they are both easily embarrassed around each other and painfully shy, but as this is not an actual script for the manga and as I have kept to their basic personalities, I do not see the action of kissing as a sudden and absurd part of their relationship or the storyline. If you have read and studied the manga and the plot, you will see there are underlying feelings which lean toward this and are emphasized regularly to illustrate the actual romance going on in their strange and rocky courtship. And yes, I do believe it can be called a "courtship", because despite the fact that they both are constantly attacking each other verbally (and sometimes physically on Akane's part) they are struggling with the fact that they really DO love each other, but have not idea how to express it. I hope this note has explained enough about my stories that you who read them will be able to understand my motives for the kisses instead of judging me solely on what you think you see I'm writing instead of what I actually am. Thank you for your time if you've even read this far! If you would like to read any more of my fics please click on my name and it will list them all, then you can click on the one(s) you would like to read. I love you guys!!!!!! Thanks for your support!!!!! God bless!  
  
-Crystal_V_Princess ;P 


	3. Dreaming

Lost In You.  
  
Dreaming  
  
By: Crystal_V_Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ranma *gets mental picture of Ranma and smiles dreamily* but I don't, oh well. I also don't have goose-egg rights to any of the characters or storylines of Ranma ½, I'm simply using it as a medium to infiltrate your minds and take over the world!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! Um,--yeah. Anyhoo, let's get on with it-heh, heh, sorry.  
  
Dedications: This story goes out to all of you reading this story, especially, Fireblaze "My one and only" (Duh! My first consistent reviewer and the best in the world!!!!! No offence to any other reviewers.), Lana Panther, Juniper Winner, Lian Leviathan, Luckyducky, and Caramia Shallear Cessiyyess. Oh! And of COURSE Furaidochikin, my Neko-chan!!!! Love ya', my friend! Mwah!!! Heehee! Thank you for all your encouragement and reviews! You guys rule to the highest power! *sobs emotionally* Thankies! Luv ya' much! XXXOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: I was listening to "Kiss Me Now" by Lila McCann when writing this so I was U.T.I.O.L. (Under The Influence Of Lila). I like rewound the sound a hundred times over again. Also "Have You Ever" by Brandy (which I additionally played a gazillion times). And I was in a very strange and mushy mood What can I say, I need mood music!!!! *smiles innocently*  
  
Ranma Saotome rolled over on his futon; his characteristically bright eyes a dull, weary slate blue. Sleep evaded him still and it was three thirty in the morning. Exactly.  
  
Funny thing was, he'd had a fairly boring day, and nothing he was unaccustomed to had happened. Except for ONE thing. Something ultimately out of the ordinary.  
  
He remembered Akane's soft lips pressed to his vividly, and his heart did a back-flip, double-twist in his chest at the thought. For a short kiss, it obviously had enough kick to affect him in ways he was uncomfortable with.  
  
The pig-tailed boy blushed in the dark of his bedroom and rolled over once more. This was going to be a long night.  
  
On the floor above his was Akane's bedroom, and she was having just as much trouble sleeping as her fiancé. The theories she had about the repercussions of that brief kiss she'd shared with him in the dojo were flashing through her head in Technicolor hues.  
  
Images of Ranma seizing her by the arm and crushing his lisp to hers violently danced through her horrified brain. Along with others like him telling her she had no idea how to kiss a boy the right way, she had drooled on him, or worst of all, he hated her and the engagement was off.  
  
This thought was the most terrifying of all and Akane fought back tears just pondering it. "Please, she begged quietly, 'Please, don't let it be." Her slender fingers gripped the colourfullly decorated quilt on her bed and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying desperately for sleep. The gods were not merciful that night, and she lay awake and miserable, feeling suddenly cold beneath her blankets.  
  
  
  
'Akane,' Ranma's mind shouted at him every time he tried to coax himself into slumber, 'Akane! Akane! Akane!' He covered his head with his pillow, struggling to block out the irate voices in his head. 'Akane! Akane! Akane! Tell her stupid! Tell Akane! Tell her you get lost in her too!'  
  
"No! Shut-up!" He cried aloud, throwing the cushion across the room and sitting up straight in bed, relieved to see his father was still dormant despite the outburst. Ranma buried his face in his hands, fingertips digging cruelly into the skin of his forehead and temples. He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed, feeling despondent. "No." He whispered, his brow creasing despairingly, "I can't tell. What if she thinks I'm an idiot?" Another breath slipped from his open lips and he fell backwards onto the bedding, shutting his eyes firmly, laying there without any hope of sleep. "No."  
  
  
  
Akane bit her lip, even after the hours that had passed since the kiss, she could still taste him, and it was unnerving. "Stop thinking about it!" She said resolutely, slamming her fist down next to her hip angrily on the bed. "Stop and you'll be able to sleep, stupid!" Easier said than done though.  
  
The shorthaired girl rose up on her elbows, frustrated with herself, velvety brown eyes blazing. She slipped out from under the covers and paced nervously on the floor of her bedroom, the boards cold and unforgiving against her bare feet. Suddenly, she stopped her movements, staring out into the black sky as if searching for a lone star. "Ranma." She murmured; the word was a pleasant hum on her tongue and she found herself once again reliving the kiss for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Speak to me." A sound down below her window caught her attention and she pressed her fingers to the glass, gazing down into the garden.  
  
A shadowy form was standing in front of the koi pond: Ranma. A soft gasp escaped her throat and she slid down the wall to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. It was strange and compelling to have him so close to her, even if it was below her window, and she was tempted to join him. 'You didn't listen to me last time, Akane,' her sense hollered at her, 'Now look at you! A mess! Don't go down there! Pay attention to me for once!' The silent words were like fingernails on a chalkboard in the girl's mind, harshly honest. "So what if I'm a mess." Akane stated to her conscious and stood up.  
  
Inaudibly, she made her way down the steps, and slid open the door to the backyard, striding out into the cool night air. The scent of flowers and dew filled her nose and she stood motionless for a moment, taking it all in.  
  
Her naked feet tread into the wet grass, her small toes digging comfortably into the softness of the lawn, damp and cold. The material of her pajamas swished gently in the slight breeze and Ranma turned abruptly, staring at her with surprised azure eyes.  
  
"Akane?" His voice was low and husky, almost hoarse with raw emotion. Akane. Her name. It was only one word, but it seemed like it spoke everything they were both feeling. "Akane?" He repeated with trepidation, questioning her silence.  
  
The girl remained hushed against his address. Her eyes reached for his and they locked. "Am I dreaming again?" He asked, blankly this time, as if it were a credible possibility. She almost giggled at the thought, and then considered his words.  
  
  
  
Again? Did this mean that he frequently dreamed about her? Moreover, what circumstances were they that he was dreaming of? She held back a rush of bashfulness and took another step towards him. "Yes." It was a short answer, but Akane was intrigued to know what his response would be.  
  
"Really?" She was nearly enticed to break the peace of the situation and yell at him for asking that. Her hands reached out to him instead.  
  
"I love you, Ranma." The words were almost incomprehensible her voice was so diffused, but those were words that he would have heard if a bomb were exploding right beside him.  
  
"I am dreaming." He hummed into the wind, and moved into Akane's outstretched arms, circling his own around her petite waist. "This is so real." His speech was muffled against her lavender-scented hair and she strained her ears as he pushed his nose deeper into the silky tresses.  
  
"Then forget it's a dream and lose yourself." She whispered, burying her face in his chest and inhaling deeply of his scent.  
  
"That's just it." Came the tender reply, "I am lost. I'm lost in you everyday. And I don't know how to tell you." His hands delicately turned her face up to look at his, the calloused fingers carefully holding her chin. "Tell me now." She felt her own hands move to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He was so close, so close she could see the bits of silver light that shone in his eyes from the moon.  
  
"You're not really Akane, and this is a dream." He moved to pull away, but she held him tightly.  
  
"Tell me anyway." The girl looked at him, seeing every line in his dark face, the intense blue of his eyes, and held them with her own, locked in an unrelenting demand of reaction. He gulped and tried to look away, but she tipped his head back down to face her. "Tell me." The words were exacting but fond, and they were all he needed.  
  
"I love you. I love Akane." She could feel his pulse quicken and softened her hold on him. His gaze traveled back to her in response.  
  
"Kiss me." Akane was shocked at the brazenness of her own words and averted her eyes hurriedly, but her face was quickly caught between his hands. His mouth came down on hers and kissed her with a hard, desperate passion that he'd never acknowledged existed in him.  
  
Her heart was thundering in her ears and she felt as if she couldn't breathe; she was drowning, falling, but without the pain. The kiss was a sort of reassurance at first, then it grew with rising ardor and Akane felt herself moving backward until her back pressed solidly against the wall of the house. She became aware of her knees starting to give way, but his arms held there until he pulled back, breathing in fast, short little gasps.  
  
"'Akane, is this a dream?" The look on his face was frantic with ambiguity and passion. "Tell me." He echoed her previous words, his hands on either side of her shoulders, leaning against the house.  
  
"In a manner of speaking." She sighed, her eyes still closed from the kiss. They opened to gaze into his. "Kiss me again. Please, Ranma."  
  
He did, shyly and shortly, moving back from her hungry lips to look at her. "So you love me?" The query was diffident and soft.  
  
A gentle smile played on her lips. "Yes." He mirrored her grin happily and moved to press his lips to hers once more. Finally lost in the way he wanted to be.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! That was the biggest sequence of kisses I have ever written into one of my published stories (I emphasise "published")! Hoped you liked it! I did! Teeheehee! I got inquiries whether or not I was going to make a finale to the other two chappies and I decided since I got such a great response that I would! Now that my back is aching from leaning over a keyboard for like a hundred hours, I'm going to finish by explaining one more thing. A few people have asked why I spell things certain way, such as "colour" instead of the traditional American spelling "color", or favour", etc. You get the picture. Well, it's because I spell it the European way, or more commonly, the British/U.K. way. I am not actually from the U.K., but a LOT of my heritage is European and I was taught things in a European way before I started grade school where they taught it differently. When I learned that I could spell English words in the way I was taught to when I was little and still have them classified as proper grammar there was rejoicing and now I spell it this way once again! Sometimes I write things like "emphasise" with a "Z" instead of an "S", but only because it's easier for some people to understand (I'm totally serious). Thanks for your patience on this subject!!!! If you want to read any of my other stories, please click on my name and read the listing of my works. Then click on the one(s) you would like to view. Also, if you were one of the people I dedicated this chapter to and would like never to be mentioned by me again, please send me an e-mail to say so!!! On the other hand, if you liked this, don't send me an e-mail about being taken off, just send me an e-mail. This is NOT a requirement; I would just like to now your genders so I'm not all like "Yeah! This goes out to so and so! Thanks to her! " And you turn out to be a boy. This would be embarrassing for both of us I'm sure. Alrighty! That's about it! Thankies for all your reviews and comments! I love you guys! God bless!  
  
-Crystal_V_Princess ;P 


End file.
